


Black Dragon, White Soul

by Ryeaugla



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Gen, Manipulation, Mind Rape, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black dragon Mechon, Obsidian Face, has finally been finished. Just how powerful is this machine, inside and out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dragon, White Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obsidian Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828253) by [Ryeaugla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla). 



> Here's a short one shot focusing on Obsidian Face and some of the plot points I didn't get to touch on in Obsidian Chains. This fiction takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of OC for most of it, and the last part taking place during chapter 4.

Control. It was something to have, something to seize, something to lose. The white haired magician knew that it had been seized from him once the wire plugged directly into the base of his skull. It was a perfect fit, as if the plug had deliberately been created in order to snap into place on the young man's neck. Angry flailing settled down quickly as foreign thoughts uploaded into his head, almost as if it was an empty hard drive being loaded up with virus software. Schematics for a large machine - one the size of at least twenty men - pervaded his mind. Every little detail was clear as day to him, which made the realization of his metal prison all that much worse.

Six metal wings. Six glowing red eyes on the machine's face. The shape of the machine in general. Whoever had created the monstrosity he was contained within had done their homework. Robin wanted to cry out in despair, but the system fought back against him.
    
    
    "I cannot let you do that."

A mechanical voice played in his mind. The thought of a gasp flickered through what part of the tactician's mind still remained, not corrupted by the machine just yet. _Let me go!_ He thought. _Get out of my head!_
    
    
    "I am afraid that I cannot do that. I have been ordered to suppress your thoughts. You are to obey me, and by extension, my master."

_Like hell I will, you bastard..._
    
    
    "My master has not given you a choice. You are to provide the tactical mind for me and nothing more. As long as I have been plugged into your system, you cannot disobey me."

Just what gave that bastard the right to claim that he couldn't be disobeyed? After all, this was his mind! He was the one in charge! Even though the rest of his body was being coordinated by the machine, there still remained that one last flicker of hope.

Even that didn't last too long, however.

Obsidian, as the virus came to call himself to his captive audience, knew exactly what Robin feared the most. He did have access to all of the tactician's memories, thoughts, and deepest secrets. The system appeared to the mage in the form of the one being that caused him panic and despair - the Fell Dragon, Grima. Due to how vivid Robin's memories of the evil dragon were, Obsidian was able to replicate Grima's voice perfectly, only further solidifying his hold.
    
    
     _"Ah, my precious pet vessel... I'm so glad to see you again~"_
    

Obsidian wrapped his form's claws around Robin, immediately giving him a massive headache. The white haired mage screamed as he felt like actual claws dug into his brain. He really did feel like this was an attack from the Fell Dragon on his mind.

 _GRIMA!_ He cried out within his own head, having quickly forgotten that this wasn't actually the Fell Dragon, but a recreation created by a computer for the purpose of keeping his mind in check. _Please, stop it! What do you want me to do?!_
    
    
     _"Think for me, my pet... Provide me with strategies for utter destruction, and I will spare you from an excessive amount of pain..."_
    

There was nothing to do other than to oblige. The agony was too great, and the fear was omnipresent, preventing any rebellion. Obsidian had Robin firmly under his control.

* * *

Most of the time, Robin's spirit slept. It was the only relief he was being afforded while being held captive in his own body. Obsidian allowed his victim to sleep, as he wasn't capable of fighting back against the machine's orders while doing so. But right now, Obsidian Face's creator, none other than the overlord of Mechonis Egil himself, had a task for his new machine of mass destruction. The Machina calmly walked up to Obsidian Face, who was hovering in place thanks to his powerful jets. Egil knew that the machine wouldn't possibly hurt him - it had been programmed for ultimate obedience toward him, and the human who sat inside the cockpit was very unlikely to fight back either. A small smirk was given before the red eyed man spoke up.

"Obsidian Face... Face number 23162... It is finally time for you to show me your true power."
    
    
    "What is it that I may do for you, my master?"

The large Mechon bowed its head out of respect for the Machina who controlled him. After a brief pause, Egil continued.

"You are to go on a patrol around the Bionis." He ordered. "I want you to find Bionis life and destroy it. However, do not destroy any of the Homs colonies. They still need to be used as ammunition against the Heir to the Monado. I want you to prove to me that you are capable of fighting him, though." It seemed just mentioning Shulk was enough to rouse Robin from his slumber, as his spirit rose from its rest after hearing that.

 _Shulk..._ He thought. _I don't want to hurt him..._ Even though Shulk was the reason the tactician was even in this condition now, Robin still held no hostility toward the blond Homs - at least, not enough to want to kill him. But Obsidian had other plans. Once again the machine clasped his claws around the white haired human, causing him to scream out in agony. He wanted to cry, but his actual body remained stone-faced, as it was being controlled by Obsidian. Nobody could hear the pain and torment the machine was constantly putting him through.
    
    
     _"You will do as I command..."_
    

Grima's voice being mimicked by Obsidian echoed throughout Robin's mind. To further his hold, the machine started playing for the captive human dark memories, ones he would have been better off forgetting. Memories of Emmeryn's apparent death in Plegia, of his wife being cut down by Risen, of Morgan screaming at the top of her lungs in pain as her very existence was erased, all of which having happened because of flaws in his strategies. Even fake memories found their way in among the real ones, playing as vividly as any of the events that had actually happened. Chrom, Lucina, even Shulk... all of them cut down and destroyed. Robin wanted to curl up and die, but Obsidian wouldn't let him.
    
    
     _"If you want any relief from your nightmares, you will serve me, my pet..."_
    

The machine created a battlefield in front of Robin, showing to him a small area with a bunch of red markers representing enemies that needed to be destroyed and one large blue marker representing Obsidian Face. The order was that, using Obsidian Face's three main weapons of his wind turbine arm, flamethrower, and lightning rod antennae, he was to come up with the best way to instill fear within the foes before killing them off. This was enough to snap Robin back to reality - he wasn't in the Fell Dragon's grasp, but a Mechon's. However, the nightmares started replaying with enough clarity that the mage could have sworn they were real. The machine was still in charge here.

 _...If you want to make your foes afraid of you before sending them to their doom, use the lighting antennae to strike several times in the surrounding area, making sure to keep some distance from them at first..._ Robin's thoughts were deadpan, as if there was no life to his strategy. He didn't enjoy doing this at all. It wasn't like serving as the tactician for Chrom and the Shepherds, something he greatly enjoyed doing. _Considering they're sitting so close to a cliff side, they might just leap off the edge in an attempt to save themselves. If they do not leap for their lives, use the wind turbine to blow them off._ Obsidian was pleased. Several minutes later, he spoke up again.
    
    
     _"Ahh yes... You have served me well. I suppose you should have some kind of... small reward for cooperating with me."_
    

Robin didn't exactly know what to expect, but a moment later, his entire body shuddered within its restraints as a small dosage of some kind of hormone found its way into him. It was enough to result in a lighthearted feeling that the tactician was able to enjoy even while he didn't have control over his body. A small dose of happiness. "A-ah..." He moaned softly enough so that the machine's speaker system didn't pick it up. A brief visage of a happier time played out in his head while he was affected, immediately disappearing afterward.
    
    
     _"Did you enjoy that, my pet? If you want more of that, all you have to do is continue to serve me."_
    

_...Yes, I'll continue to serve you._ Robin was falling into the machine's trap. He had little other choice, after all. Nothing bad could come from a few battle mock-ups and strategies, could there?

Unbeknownst to Robin, his strategies were being used by Obsidian. With the strategy that had just been concocted not too long ago, the Faced Mechon ended up scaring several Nopon half to death before blowing them over a cliff and down onto some rocks below the chasm, effectively killing them. These weren't just mock-ups; they were simulations of real situations that were going on outside of the Mechon and Robin didn't even realize it.

 
    
    
     _"Another strategy, my pet. Here we have a group of foes moving along a relatively straight line. They have not spotted me from above yet. How do you suppose would be the best way to dispatch them?"_
    

_Easy. Use the lightning right in front of their walking path and then shoot the flamethrower onto them while they're startled and no longer moving._ There was a couple minute long pause, followed by a response.
    
    
     _"Perfect. That was a wonderful strategy~ I shall reward you again."_
    

A group of Homs trying to make their way between Colonies 9 and 6 ended up getting incinerated as a result.

 
    
    
     _"This time, come up with a way to get these hiding foes out from behind these rocks."_
    

_We have trees here beside us, don't we? Tear up one of the trees with our tail and set fire to it with the flamethrower before throwing it onto the other side of the rocks. The flames should lure our foes out. Attack at will once they have been flushed out._ The fact that Robin was using the pronoun 'we' further represented how far gone he had become serving under Obsidian. Several minutes later, a response.
    
    
     _"Excellent. Another well played mock-up. You shall be rewarded again."_
    

The Homs soldiers who had been trying to come up with their own plan to fight the giant purple Mechon that had cornered them were flushed out and burned alive.

 
    
    
     _"Here's an interesting strategy for you to work on. There's only one opponent, but they're stronger than usual. A direct assault will be disastrous. They are currently standing on a small bridge here. What say you about this?"_
    

_...A bridge, huh?_ Robin mused. _I'm guessing you want to make use of the narrowness of the bridge for your attack, so you don't want the opponent to leave it._
    
    
     _"Correct. They're deliberately waiting to attack us on that bridge."_
    

_A foolish choice, considering we're flight bound. Either way, that bridge... Do you perhaps know what it is made of?_
    
    
    _"More than likely some kind of metal, from the looks of things."_
    

_Perfect. I have an idea. Use the flamethrower to block passage off the bridge on both sides. Create two walls of fire and trap our foe. While they're trapped, conduct electricity with the lightning rod antennae and collect the energy. Place one antenna on each side of the bridge. The metal of the bridge will conduct the electricity and run it through the entire thing, electrocuting our foe while they're standing atop it._

If only Robin was aware that the 'stronger than usual' foe he was condemning to death with his strategy was none other than Shulk...

**Author's Note:**

> 1999 words. I'm sorry for the excessive amount of italics and pre text, but I wanted an easy way to establish when Obsidian Face was talking. The italicized pre text is Obsidian Face talking while under the guise of Grima.
> 
> If you haven't already read Obsidian Chains, I suggest you do so in order to find out what actually happens to Shulk and Robin.


End file.
